As known, electrical standards require operating machines, specifically household appliances such as refrigerators, washing machines etc., to be provided with cable-clamping devices to prevent the main electrical power cables and/or those of some services, to be accidentally disconnected from the corresponding terminal boards by tearing, e.g. due to a strain accidentally produced on the cables themselves.
A cable-clamping device comprising a base and a clamping element is known from European Patent EP1257011; the clamping element is fixed to the base by means of at least one screw and a ratchet device, comprising a rib having a transversal toothing integrally formed with the clamping element on the opposite side with respect to the screw, and a recess formed in the base, parallelly to a seat, to receive the entire length of the rib, and having therein at least one elastically deformable tooth positioned so as to snapping mesh with the transversal toothing.
The cable-clamping devices of the above-described type are generally made by moulding starting from a thermoplastic synthetic plastic resin, so as to be electrically insulating. The material to be moulded, generally pre-heated, is firstly introduced into the cavity of an open, heated mould. The mould is thus closed with a male plug, a pressure is applied to force the material to come into contact with all of the parts of the mould, and the heat and the pressure are maintained for the necessary time. Since the cable-clamping devices of the described type normally present undercuts, their manufacturing process generally implies the use of sliding parts in the moulds, thus making both the moulding process and the manufacturing apparatus of said cable-clamping devices relatively complex.